Highkeep
__NOWYSIWYG__ Highkeep lies in the center of Antonica, and as such acts as a central hub and quest center for characters around level 30. It is somewhat like a city and the old Temple of Solusek Ro combined. All classes can complete multiple challenging quests here for rewards that are very good for this level. The gear obtained here is a good stepping stone to the high-end dungeons and even to raiding. Warrior Falx MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY SECONDARY Skill: 1H Slashing Atk Delay: 23 DMG: 6 STR: +5 STA: +5 Effect: Stun (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 WT: 4.5 Size: MEDIUM Class: WAR Race: ALL Item Lore: Ancient sword of Barbarian warriors. Glowing Stone Gauntlets MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: HANDS AC: 12 Focus Effect: Glowing Anger WT: 7.0 Size: SMALL Class: WAR Race: ALL Paladin Runic Defender MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Slashing Atk Delay: 37 DMG: 12 STA: +3 WIS: +5 Effect: Shielding (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 WT: 7.0 Size: Medium Class: PAL Race: HUM ERU HIE HEF DWF HFL GNM Seeker's Helmet MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: HEAD AC: 13 WIS: +5 MANA: +25 Focus: Quick Thought II WT: 3.0 Size: SMALL Class: PAL Race: HUM ERU HIE HEF DWF HFL GNM Shadow Knight Shadowsteel MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Slashing Atk Delay: 31 DMG: 11 STR: +1 DEX: +3 INT: +4 Effect: Umbra (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 WT: 3.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: SHD Race: HUM ERU DEF TRL OGR GNM Deathguard Pauldrons MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE AC: 10 INT: +5 HP: +25 Focus: Extended Affliction II WT: 3.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: SHD Race: HUM ERU DEF TRL OGR GNM Ranger Stonebladed Axe of Pursuit MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO DROP Slot: PRIMARY SECONDARY Skill: 1H Slashing Atk Delay: 25 DMG: 7 STR: +5 DEX: +5 AGI: +5 Effect: Snare (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 WT: 3.5 Size: SMALL Class: RNG Race: ALL Cloak of Whistling Leaves MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: BACK AC: 7 Haste: +14% WT: 2.1 Size: SMALL Class: RNG Race: HUM ELF HEF HFL Bard Swan Song MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY SECONDARY Skill: 1H Slashing Atk Delay: 20 DMG: 6 Singing: +10 Effect: Anthem de Arms (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 WT: 2.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: BRD Race: ALL Item Lore: This blade gives off a slight hum. Monk Zhua MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO DROP Slot: PRIMARY SECONDARY Skill: Hand to Hand Atk Delay: 18 DMG: 5 Effect: Walking Sleep (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 WT: 0.6 Size: SMALL Class: MNK Race: ALL Item Lore: An ancient relic from a far-away land. Rogue Bloodlust MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: Piercing Atk Delay: 30 DMG: 9 Effect: Blood Claw (Combat, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 WT: 3.2 Size: Medium Class: ROG Race: ALL Item Lore: This dagger has an unsatiable hunger for blood. Cloak of Stealth MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: BACK AC: 8 Skill Mod: Sneak +5% DEX: +7 WT: 0.4 Size: MEDIUM Effect: Gather Shadows (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 Class: ROG Race: ALL Item Lore: Anything draped by this cloak disappears from sight. Cleric Morning Star of Expulsion MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO DROP Slot: PRIMARY Skill: Piercing Atk Delay: 25 DMG: 8 STR: +4 WIS: +7 Effect: Expulse Undead (Combat) at Level 20 WT: 3.2 Size: MEDIUM Class: CLR Race: ALL Druid Living Treantstaff MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 25 DMG: 6 AGI: +4 WIS: +3 Mana: +35 Effect: Stinging Swarm (Must Equip, Casting Time: 4.5) at Level 20 WT: 6.0 Size: LARGE Class: DRU Race: ALL Item Lore: The still-living branch of a treant. Shaman Spear of the Savage MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO DROP Slot: PRIMARY Skill: Piercing Atk Delay: 31 DMG: 9 STA: +4 WIS: +3 HP: +35 Effect: Cannibalize (Must Equip, Casting Time: 1.5) at Level 20 WT: 4.0 Size: MEDIUM Class: SHM Race: ALL Enchanter Argent Wand MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO DROP Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 21 DMG: 4 INT: +5 MANA: +25 SV MAGIC: +15 Effect: Color Shift (Must Equip, Casting Time: 6.0) at Level 20 WT: 1.5 Size: MEDIUM Class: ENC Race: ALL Item Lore: It's difficult to look at directly. Magician Scepter of Elements MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO DROP Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 23 DMG: 5 AGI: +5 INT: +5 SV FIRE: +5 SV COLD: +5 Effect: Reclaim Energy (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 Focus Effect: Improved Minion I WT: 2.5 Size: MEDIUM Class: MAG Race: ALL Item Lore: Infused with the powers of fire, water, earth, and air. Necromancer Soulreaper MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO DROP Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Slash Atk Delay: 29 DMG: 10 CHA: -10 INT: +4 HP: +15 SV DISEASE: +5 SV POISON: +5 Effect: Reclaim Energy (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 Focus Effect: Improved Minion I WT: 2.5 Size: MEDIUM Class: NEC Race: ALL Item Lore: Used to harvest souls. Wizard Staff of Diminishing MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: PRIMARY Skill: 1H Blunt Atk Delay: 31 DMG: 6 DEX: +4 INT: +4 MANA: +15 SV FIRE: +5 SV COLD: +5 Effect: Lower Element I (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: Instant) at Level 20 WT: 4.5 Size: LARGE Class: WIZ Race: ALL Item Lore: The air around the staff is visibly dirupted. Multiple Classes Mask of Highkeep MAGIC ITEM LORE ITEM NO TRADE Slot: FACE AC: 4 DEX: +4 CHA: +7 Effect: Illusion Human (Any Slot/Can Equip, Casting Time: 6.0) WT: 0.4 Size: SMALL Class: BRD ROG Race: ALL Item Lore: Used by the Underground Traders